


see you?

by softiesyunbobdong



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, but they are so cute, help me, i get inspired just by one sentence, idk actually what is this, yunbob tag is dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong
Summary: see you in my dreams?as i shall see you in my thoughts
Relationships: Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Song Yunheong
Kudos: 3





	see you?

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is cringe or doesn't make any sense. but pls appreciate me

it started when Bobby went to countryside just to clear his mind. When he strolling around the area, he found this person sitting under a tree reading whatever book in his hand looking so breathtaking while reading his book.

so Bobby sit not so far from this person and starred at this person for how long - only god knows - until the person turned to look at him and say "is there anything i can help you with?"

Bobby was so startled at first, but he managed himself, "ah, no it just i saw from there and you look beautiful so i decided to sit here" bobby's thought are in his mouth.

the person' cheek is red right now but he tried to hide it. he closed his book and extends his hand, "I'm Yunhyeong and you?"

"I'm Bobby" said bobby as he shook Yunhyeong's hand.

***

"so, when you go back to the city, do you think about me?" said Yunhyeong as his back laid upon Bobby chest. they are sitting in Yunhyeong backyard looking at the stars.

"Of course, i do. why you asking that question? huh?" Yunhyeong shook his head and hold bobby's hand in his waist tighter.

silence took over the room, before Yunhyeong breaks it.

"Don't you tired?"

"Tired? of?"

Yunhyeong leaves the comfort of Bobby' chest and turned to look at him in the eyes, "Don't you tired being in relationship with me like this? you has to go back from Seoul to Busan every twice a week just to see me? meanwhile, Seoul offered you more than i could offer. don't you tired being like this?"

Bobby held Yunhyeong face, "No, i am not. you are all i need Yun"

Yunhyeong throws his body unto Bobby, so Bobby held him with his arm circled around Yunhyeong.

"I am sorry if i put you into this mess, Yun, but you need to know, that i really love you and no one could ever come across to replace you"

Yunhyeong just nodded his head and kept buried his face in Bobby's neck.

Yunhyeong wake up in his bed with Bobby hugging him so tight. Yunhyeong remembers, that today Bobby need to go back to Seoul because he said he needs to finish his work as a celebrity.

having relationship with a celebrity is not easiest thing in the world, moreover where the fans still doesn't het the idea with celebrity has their own private life too. all Yunhyeong can do is, just kept their relationship in secret for how long only gods knows.

the noon is strike, Bobby is already packed, he saw Yunhyeong sitting on his bed looking at the floor. Bobby came into his space, and held Yunhyeong hands, "Yun?"

"see you in my dreams?"

"as i shall see you in my thoughts, my dear Yun"


End file.
